


Putting Pride to Rest

by Staleina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Closure, Explanation, F/M, Letter, Regret, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staleina/pseuds/Staleina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter found addressed to the Inquisitor from Solas after he's gone.</p><p>Everyone deserves some closure, so here it is.</p><p>Hope you like it :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Pride to Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaybeegtg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybeegtg/gifts).



> Thank you, AnordDidIt for proofing it for me :).

Ar lath ma vhenan,  


There are no words to express my sorrow for the pain  _I_ have caused you.

You were right to be _a_ ngry with me. You deserved more than what I had left you with.

I cannot begrudge you that right, for I have done you a great injustice.

I was foolish to let _m_ yself fall into your embrace. Yet I would be misleading you if I said that I regret the moments we had together. You made me feel more joy than I could have ever believed in such a short time. Joy that I am unfortunately unworthy of.

I was ill prepared to face one such as you, for I could never have foreseen meeting such a rare spirit. I became enraptured by you before I had even realized the implication of my emotions. When you expressed that you felt in kind, I crumbled at the touch of your hand. I found my mind drifting from the _F_ ade only to focus on the shape of your face, the sound of your voice and the lingering fe _e_ ling of your lips against mine. I was selfish to allow myself to chase my desires, ig _n_ oring the other considerations that spoke against my very actions towards you.

I _h_ ave left you for your own safety. Where I must go, I must go alone and my situation is not a simple one. It will not be s _a_ fe for you to follow and my fate will not be one that you will find comfort in. Although I cannot tell you the natu _r_ e of my quest, I can tell you that I left you behind not because I do not love you, but becaus _e_ I do.

I do not write this _l_ etter to beg for forgiveness, for I know that it is not something I deserve. I can only hope that my words may help you find happiness.

You are a precious and marvelous spirit. I wish only that you continue to live your life to its fullest as you bring a better future for all of Thedas.  
 

 _D_ o not forget who you a _r_ e ma vh _e_ nan, for there would be no gre _a_ ter trage _d_ y if you do.

 _W_ alk s _o_ ft _l_ y on swift _f_ eet.

-Solas

 _-Letter found hidden between the pages of the Inquisitor’s copy of ‘Hard in Hightown’_   


End file.
